


Longing For The Mortal World

by Junbrry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All characters with long hair, Alternate Universe - Ancient China, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! On Ice, Angst, Longing, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junbrry/pseuds/Junbrry
Summary: - "Eros, devote yourself to me.""Does that means...marrying you?"~"I, Viktor,""I, Eros."“In front of the base of Mount. Kunlun, ask all the gods to bear witness.  From this day onward, we will become each other’s husband.  I will love him for eternity regardless the hundred of thousands of twist and turn and beyond.” They said altogether.~After they swore to the moon, made promises to not betray one another, would the both of them actually keep it?Love, hate, schemes, misunderstanding, would their love last?





	1. [Chapter 1: Eros, come here.]

“Viktor! I need you to take a trip to Katsuki and give this to Phichit.” Says Viktor’s father as he’s holding out a scroll. Viktor took the scroll, held it up and smiles,

“Of course, I need to get away from all the duties you gave me,” his father shook his head slowly and wave to shoo Viktor away. 

“Your son takes his leave.” Viktor bows and quickly runs out the door to the portal between all the places of the heaven. He traveled to Katsuki Palace, a heaven where all the wine and medication being produced for the immortals. Viktor is the crown prince of the Nikiforov, where all the official duties and affairs take places. 

Viktor arrived at Katsuki’s palace where he met with Phichit who is an expert of wine making medicine, who is also second in line for the throne. Phichit comes running to the door and greets Viktor, “I didn’t know that crown prince is coming. If I’ve known, I would’ve prepare something for you,” 

“No need. I just came here to give you this and leave once the job is done,” 

“This is?” 

“Not sure. Imperial father told me to give it to you. I didn’t peak what’s inside.” 

“I have trouble you.” Phitchi bows. 

Viktor turns around and walks out of the palace. On the way out, he thought it wouldn’t hurt to take a trip to the explore the mortal world as a reward for himself for all the duties his imperial father gave to him. 

He passed the barrier between heaven and earth and landed on a mountain full of cherry blossoms. He walked a round for a bit when he spotted a boy sitting under one of the cherry tree. When the boy senses that there is someone behind him, he turn around to see Viktor. The boy stands up and smiles innocently, causing Viktor to walk up to him.

Viktor took a flower petal that was stuck on his hair out. “Let me ask what your name is.” He said. 

“I don’t have one,”

Viktor thinks for a second an responses, “Eros. These two syllables suits you perfectly.” 

“Eros. Okay! Then my name will be Eros,” Eros then looks up to Viktor and ask: “What is your name?” 

“Eros, come here.” He extended his hands out, “Viktor.” Viktor took Eros’ hand and spell out “VIKTOR” on Eros’ palm. 

“Viktor,” Eros repeated, smiling softly. “Ah! The sun is setting I need to get back before it gets dark,” Eros turn his back, ready to head back to his small cottage when he felt Viktor grabbed his hand preventing him from leaving him alone. “You don’t have anywhere to go to?” 

“...No.” Viktor lies. If he wanted to go back home, all he had to do is jump then he would end up in his room at the Nikiforov Heaven’s palace. But he lied so that he can stay with Eros longer. 

“Then you can stay at my place!” Eros take his hand and headed to the small cottage near a hot spring.

Once they got into what Eros call his home, Eros’ stomach grows. Embarrassed he put his hands on his stomach and looked away blushing. Viktor smirks before walking to the kitchen that is probably 4-6 feet away from where they are. Viktor open the cabinet of nothing, Viktor turn to Eros asking, “How many day have you not eaten?” 

Eros purse his lips, refusing to say that he doesn’t know how to cook. Viktor smirk once more and ask, “Start the fire for me? I’ll go look for something outside.” Eros look at Viktor with puppies eyes before nodding. Viktor step outside and a snap of a finger, pork, onion, soy sauce, etc shows up. Viktor head back into the kitchen to see Eros’ standing next to his fire looking very proud of it. Viktor puts the ingredients on the table and starts making a dish call “Katsudon” while Eros is behind him peeking through his shoulder.

Once viktor finished cooking, Eros also finished setting up the table. Viktor put a piece of the katsudon on Eros’ plate, “You haven’t eaten for sometimes now, you should eat more.”  
“Mm!” Eros nodded then proceed to stuff his face with his food. Viktor sat across of him watches him with a smile on his face. “How can someone be this cute?” he thought. 

Once they finished eating, Eros jump into the hot spring while Viktor take care of the dishes. After Viktor is done doing the dishes, he completely forgot that Eros is in the hot spring, he took off this clothes and tied his hair up then step into the hot spring. 

Once he open the door, Eros was drying his long hair. He had his all hair to the side revealing a plum blossom birthmark he had on the back of his neck. Eros felt someone was behind him, so he turned around to find Viktor standing behind him. Eros quickly covers himself and turns his face away blushing, “At least knock on the door!” 

Viktor stood there in daze for a few seconds before saying, “I haven’t experience sharing a bathroom with someone.”  
“I’m done anyways.” Eros says before rushing out. Viktor touches earlobes. When someone is hot, subconsciously they would touch something colder. 

“Why is he so cute?!” Viktor said out loud.

Once Viktor is done bathing, he went to the bedroom to find the bed is nicely made and Eros is asleep on the chair near it. The cottage that Eros lives only has one bedroom and since Eros doesn’t want guest to sleep on the floor, he offered his bed to Viktor. 

Viktor approach the sleeping Eros then carries him to the bed. After Viktor place Eros on the bed he climb into the bed too. He proceeded to cover both of them with a blanket. 

Eros turn to face Viktor and put his arms around Viktor’s neck. Viktor turned his head to look at Eros’ sleeping face. He slid his hand up to hold the arm around his neck. “You’re an unmarried person yet you’re sharing a bed with the crown prince… If I don’t marry you, I’m afraid no one else will dare to come near you.” Viktor said softly.


	2. [Chapter 2:  Devote Yourself To Me]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why am I on the bed?" 
> 
> Sleeping walking yuuri walked into Viktor's bed in the middle of the night, according to Viktor. 
> 
> Have Viktor already head over heels for Yuuri?

The morning sun shines through the window, onto the two people on one small bed. Eros open his eyes to see a face of a handsome man staring at him, “You’re awake?” 

Eros nodded, he is delighted that he woke up to this handsome man but he is confused as to why he is on bed. Couldn’t hold his curiosity he ask, “But why am I on bed? I remember I fell asleep on the chair.” 

“Don’t you remember? You climb onto the bed last night.” Viktor smirks, obviously lying.

“I-I did that?” 

Viktor sits up and get off the bed, “I’ll go wash up first, is that okay?” Eros nodded, he actually thinking of roasting something for viktor to eat since he did the cooking yesterday. Eros doesn’t like to be in debt to someone so he wants to repay him back by making him breakfast. Eros can’t cook anything except for rice porridge and he can barely roast meat.

Viktor was washing his face when he heard a loud explosion coming from the kitchen. A moment later, Eros rushes in and grabs Viktor outside. They stands not too far from the house that is on fire, Viktor turns to Eros. “What did you do?” He asked curiously.  
Eros pursed his lips and look away then says, “You cooked last night. So I want to repay you by roasting chicken for you to eat.”

Viktor sighed, “How did you survived before I came here?” 

“Well…. I’m not a picky eater. If I’m hungry, I just go to the forest and pick some fruits to eat.” He then turns to viktor, “Now that our house is burning, where should we go live?” 

“Why don’t we find somewhere else?” 

Eros pouts, “I only want to live here.” 

“Then….close your eyes.” Eros closed his eyes and turn around as Viktor told him to. Viktor sees that Eros has turn around, he waves his hand in the air and the fire disappeared. 

“You can open your eyes now.” 

Eros opens eyes and turn around to see that the fire is completed gone. Eros had his eyes open before facing Viktor, “Viktor, how did you do that? A-are you a monster?” 

Viktor thinks for a second before answering, “I’m a mortal. I just devoted to Daoism and learn some magic here and there.” 

“Oh.” 

“But the debt you are talking about. This will also added into the dept.” Viktor grinds playfully.  
“Go wash up. We’ll talk at breakfast.” 

Eros came out of the bathroom to see a table full of food, he got excited and sat down in front of Viktor. Eros, once again stuff his face with the food that viktor cook for him. Has food always taste this good? They say it always taste better when it made especially for you. 

“This debt you’re talking about.” Viktor suddenly speaks, “How about devoting yourself completely to me?” 

Eros’ heart is beating out of his chest when he heard this. He put his chopsticks down and stands up then slowly walks to the window, “By this… You mean marry you?” 

Viktor slowly stood up also walks to the window where Eros is, “Mm.” He nodded.  
“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Viktor didn’t expect this answer so he was surprised. 

“I will devote myself to you.” 

Viktor hugged Eros from behind, resting his head on Eros’ shoulder. “I didn’t expected for you to agree so quickly.” 

“You are kind, Viktor. If I don’t hold onto you, other people will take you away from me.” Eros turn around and hold Viktor’s face in his palms, “Let make a promise tonight at the base of Mount. Kunlun.” He then kisses his forehead. 

Viktor who still has his arms around Eros’s waist, is very happy to hear this so naturally, he agrees. 

_______  
Night has fallen, the stars and the moon are especially bright tonight. Eros and Viktor are wearing their red wedding outfit that they bought that afternoon. The kneel in front of the lake at the base of mount. Kunlun with a table set up with peaches and tangerines. Eros and Viktor have three stick of incenses already light up in their hand. 

“Viktor… I don’t know what to say. I never gotten married before” 

“Don’t worry too much about it. Just repeat what I say.” 

“Mm”

“I, Viktor,”

“I, Eros,” Eros repeated 

“In front of the base of Mount. Kunlun, ask all the gods to bear witness. From this day onward, we will become each other’s husband. I will love him for eternity regardless the hundred of thousands of twist and turn and beyond.” They said altogether.

_________

They didn’t go to bed right away once they got home, instead Viktor is snuggle up to Eros from behind kind of like the spooning position but sitting up. Viktor didn’t tell Eros who he really is. Instead, he listens. He listens to Eros’ story on how he came to this place and that he doesn’t know any of his family members. 

 

“Viktor?” Eros called out once he is done blabbing about himself.

“Mmm?”

“Let’s swear to the moon tonight. That we shall never betray one another…” He pause for a second before continuing, “If you do that then this vow will crumbles, becoming void and null. I will leave you and never want to see you again.” 

“Eros…” Viktor said in his husky voice, “Close your eyes.” 

Eros closes his eyes slowly as Viktor inches in closing the distance between their lips. Viktor kisses him in a slow, passionate way the type of kiss he would never use to kiss another. “I would never betray you.”


	3. [Chapter 3:  I need your help!]

{At the Nikiforov’s heaven}

Feng Lei has been pacing back and forth for some times now in Yuri’s manor. Yuri is reading a proposal that the Altin had propose about war tactics incase a war against the Mermaid clan broke out. Yuri is annoyed at the fact that Feng Lei has been pacing back and forth, he rolled the bamboo slips up and smack it on the table really loud. 

“Do you really have nothing better to do?!” 

“I’m worried about viktor! He’s been gone for the entire day[1] already!” Feng Lei yelled back. 

Yuri rise an eyebrow, “You bolt into my manor and have been pace back and forth just to tell me that?” 

“Yuri~ can we go look for Viktor?” 

“That old man has his life to live, I have mine. I’m busy so I ask you to fuck off.” 

Feng Lei pouts then rush out the room. Yuri turns back to read his Bamboo slips when all the suddenly he realized what Feng Lei had said. Viktor is gone for the entire day already and it’s isn’t like Viktor at all. He tried to brush it off thinking Viktor is fine but since The fire tribe is thinking that the Nikiforov is trying to provoke them. Yuri quickly put down his Bamboo slip and bolts out the room to look for Chris.

Chris and Masumi are hanging out at the Koi pond at the Giacometti Heaven’s palace when Yuri shows up unnoticed. Chris is holding a bowl of fish treat when he noticed Yuri is standing at the entrance, “Yuri.”

“I need your help. The old man is missing.” 

“Old man? His majesty is missing?” 

“Crown prince Viktor! He has been missing for an entire day! I need you to locate where he is.” 

Chris tilted his head and rise one of his brows, “Oh? You actually worry for Viktor for once?” 

“Hurry!”   
Chris swings his hand over the Koi pond and an image of Viktor standing next to a lake pops up. It is said that if the other person is next to a body of water, Chris can locate where they are. Only the Giacometti has this special kind of power. 

“It looks like he is in the mortal realm.”

“He must have a lot of times on his hands. Tsk!” Yuri bolts out the palace and enters the mortal world without knowing Feng Lei is following him the whole time. 

Yuri arrived at the place where it is surrounded by cherry tree and is overwhelmed by how many cherry tree there are. As he was standing there, he felt as if someone is behind him. When he turn around, his older brother is there. 

“Yuri? Why are you here?” Viktor asked

“You know how long you’ve been gone?! Hurry back before the old man send a search party!” He said pulling Viktor back with him. 

Meanwhile, Eros is at home chopping woods when he noticed that Viktor is returning later than usual. Eros is feeling worried so he went to go look for Viktor. Eros is at the cherry trees where the two of them first met thinking that Viktor is there. 

“Viktor!” Eros calls out but no one answers. Now he starting to get more anxious and worried. 

“Viktor!” He call out again and a couple of more times. A few minutes later, instead of Viktor showing up, he met with a total stranger. 

Feng Lei didn’t leave right away when Viktor left with Yuri. He wanted to explore this beautiful cherry place a little bit more. When he heard someone calls out for Viktor, Feng Lei is confused as if to why someone calls the crown prince by his given name. Feng Lei goes to face Eros then drag him with him to the Nikiforov’s palace in heaven. 

Eros is yelling for Viktor to help him over and over as Feng Lei pulls him to the throne room, where the Emperor and throw him to the ground. Feng Lei explains how he met Eros in the mortal world so Eros is no doubt a mortal and Feng Lei also added that Eros calls the crown prince by his given name. The Emperor frowns upon hearing this.

“How did you know the crown prince? And why are you calling him by his given name?” There is no respond for a few second and it made the emperor more angry. “Speak!” 

“I don’t know what crown prince you are talking about, I just want to find Viktor. Viktor, where is he?” 

Outside the throne room, is Chris. Chris is supposed to come find Yuri and ask if he have found Viktor. He thought he should go to the throne room to pay the emperor a visit when he overheard everything. Chris have been friend with Viktor for almost 10,000 years now, therefore he knew that Viktor had probably married this Eros person. 

Chris quickly runs to Viktor’s manor, he conclude that if Viktor have been found, he would be in his manor with Yuri and Yuri is scolding at him. When Chris arrived, Viktor is the first one to spotted him at the entrance, breathing heavily. Thanks god Yuri is gone. 

Viktor is very confused as if to why his best friend suddenly showed up at his door, “Chris, you are panting. What happened? What are you do-” 

Before he is able to finishes, Chris cut him off, “Did you got married?” Viktor’s face went pale. He hasn’t told anyone. He wasn’t planning on telling anyone and be happy with Eros in the Mortal world.

“How did you know?”

“Eros is here, with the emperor. I overheard everything Eros said.” 

When Viktor heard that Eros is in the throne room, he tried to walk pass Chris to go to the throne room. But before he was able to, Chris stopped him by the shoulder to make viktor face him again. 

“It’s not a good idea. You married a mortal already broke one of the heaven’s rule. You have to take care of this secretly!” 

“You mean… The only saw to save Eros is to let imperial father believes that he means absolutely nothing to me?”

Chris nods his head slowly as Viktor shed a tear.

We have to go to the throne room now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day in heaven is a year on earth.


	4. [Chapter 4:  You have to believe me.]

At the throne room where Eros have no idea who these people are, he has no idea who the crown prince are, kneeling on the ground when suddenly, someone yell that the crown prince and the prince of Giacometti are here. 

Eros turn his head to see who is this crown prince person. When he saw Viktor his face lit up and all of his worries disappear. What crown prince? What heaven? All of those left his mind when he saw his beloved Viktor. Eros got up and runs to Viktor, “Viktor!” 

After taking two steps, “Audacious!” The emperor yells. “A mortal like you seeing the crown prince, what should your greeting be?” 

Eros froze. Crown prince? Viktor is the crown prince? He thought to himself. “Eros greets the crown prince.” He said as he slowly kneel down again and bow his head low to the ground. 

Viktor heart broke when he saw Eros like this but his expression has cold for Eros’ sake. “Imperial father.” Viktor greets his father.

“Viktor. It’s good that you here. Explain this situation.” 

“Your son just arrived. I have no idea what’s going on nor do I know who this is.” 

Eros feels like someone cut his chest and rip out his heart and that person is Viktor, “Viktor… How could you say that you don-”

“Enough!” Without letting Eros finishes his sentence, Viktor yells.

Chris saw Viktor is going overboard with his harshness, he stepped in and help, “Emperor… Emperor is very busy nowadays. Let us handle this matter our self.”

Finally, the Emperor clams down a bit when he heard Chris said that. “Giacometti’s prince is good at handling things like this. Since you insist, I’ll let you take care of this.” 

Chris bows, “Emperor is wise.” 

“Take this mortal to the cold palace.” 

Although Viktor’s heart is also hurting because he know he disappointed his beloved husband, his expression remains unchanged. 

The emperor dismiss everyone, Viktor asked follow Feng Lei him out to the lotus pond. Feng Lei’s heart is racing. What could his childhood crush want by asking him to the lotus pond? Lotus pond… That is where he first met Viktor. Childhood memories starts flowing into Feng Lei’s mind. How Viktor patted his head when he was sobbing because he is lost, how they played together. 

Viktor came to a stop, his back still facing Feng Lei. Feng Lei noticed that Viktor stopped, “Viktor? You asked me to come here because?” 

Viktor turns around and gives Feng Lei the death stare, “If it wasn’t for your parents to save imperial father, I would already cut your head off.” 

“V-viktor. How could you say something like that?”

“Eros and I made an oath. He is my husband. If you lay a hand on him, I would never forgive you.”

Feng Lei step back, surprised and scared. Surprised that Viktor made an oath to some other man, “Husband? Viktor I know you are doing this to get back at me for getting together with Zi Yu. But I like you!” 

“Presumptuous.” What getting back at him? Does this fool think I married Eros to make him jealous? Viktor thought to himself. “If you can, make me marry you… I dare you.” Viktor walked pass Feng Lei like the wind. 

Eros curled up with his back against the wall, tears streaming down his face when suddenly, a puppy came running in. Eros saw the puppy walk toward him and extend his arms out to pet him and the puppy gives him kisses. 

“Did you come to visit me?” Eros smiles, “How great you it be if you’re viktor?” 

Viktor walk in the room when Eros finished his sentence. When Eros saw Viktor, he quickly gets up and runs to Viktor and hugs him. 

Viktor hugs him back tightly, burying his face in his neck, “Eros… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was cold to you. But you have to believe me…. All of these are to protect you.” The two of them embrace each other for awhile before the puppy barks and tries to get in between for a hugs too. 

 

“Eros, this is Makkachin. I thought you would be lonely without me so I brought him for you.” 

Eros face lit up when Viktor thought of him. Viktor rise his hands to place them on Eros’ cheeks smiles warmly at Eros. “Let’s go to my manor. This place is cold and isolated, it’s bad for your health.” 

____________________

Phichit traveled to the mortal realm to check on his brother, Yuuri, with a basket full of food. When he got to the cottage where Yuuri lived, he doesn’t feel Yuuri’s present. Phichit anxiety rose, he drop the basket and runs inside the cottage. 

Phichit search everywhere but couldn’t find Yuuri. “Yuuri!” No answer. He calls out again and again. No answer. Phichit rush back to the Katsuki’s palace to find their father. He kick the door open to his father’s study, “Imperial father!” 

Emperor Katsuki was reading his bamboo slip, looks up, “Barging into my study like this, you must have a good reason.” 

“Brother is missing! He isn’t at the cottage!” 

“What! Send 200 men to the mortal world! Look for the crown prince!”


	5. [chapter 5:  I married him.]

Viktor and Eros are sitting at the dining table at Viktor’s manor. Eros haven’t eaten anything since he got here so Viktor sent some maid to make lots of food for him to eat. Eros has been tapping his fingers on the table, eyes not looking at Viktor’s direction. 

“Viktor… why you didn’t tell me about your family? Why didn’t you tell me that you are the crown prince of the Nikiforov’s heaven?” Eros speaks up. 

“I’m sorry. But would you have marry me when I told you who I am?” Viktor smirks then walks over to Eros to give him a kiss on his forehead.

Eros’ face turns red, “Then, the vow we made at the base of mount. Kunlun, the promise that we made to the moon. Do you still remember?”

“Swear to the moon to never turn against one another.”

“Yes”

Finally, the maid brought foods in, all of them, one way or another consist of pork cutlet which are Eros favorite. Viktor hand over a big pork cutlet bun, almost as big as his face to Eros.   
Eros took a bite of the bun and immediately breaks into the biggest smile Viktor ever seen.

“I’m glad you like it.” Viktor said.

With food stuff in Eros’ mouth, he tried to reply, “It is vewy good bat it’s not as good at your coowing!” 

Viktor snickers, “Eat slowly. They are not going to run away.”

Yuri makes a sudden apparent in Viktor’s manor. Yuri walks into the living room where he sees Eros is playing with Makkachin next to Viktor who is reading from his bamboo slip. 

“Usually, you don’t let anyone sit that close to you. Who is this?”

Viktor looks up from his bamboo slips, “Eros. I married him.”

“Married? This pig? Does imperial father know about this?” 

“No. I’ll convincing him somehow.” 

Yuri sigh and shake his head, “Anyways, we might have a possible invasion in the future.”

Viktor gets the cue that Yuri want to speak with him alone so he told Eros and Makkachin to go look around outside. “By Leroy’s heaven?” 

“Who else? I already asked the Altin to join forces. Maybe the Katsuki too but something big is happening over at their palace, so I’ll have to ask them when they are not busy.”

“Good. We will have the Giacometti on our side as usual.” 

__________

As Viktor and Yuri are talking in the living room, Eros is lost in this overwhelming big manor. Feng Lei spotted Eros and is certain that Eros is lost so he approach Eros, hoping to get close to Viktor.

“Eros? Are you lost? Let me show you around as an apology for taking you to this place,” he walk to Eros’ side. “Viktor told me everything about you.”

Naive Eros thought that since Viktor dealt with it, everything is fine. Eros nodded then follows Feng Lei as he is showing him around the palace. Feng Lei took Eros to the lotus pond. They walk to the bridge when Feng Lei suddenly stop and turn to Eros. 

“This is where I first met Viktor. We used to play together a lot when we were young.” 

Eros look under the bridge at one of Lotus, patting Makkachin. 

“Let’s get out of here. I still have to show you a lot more before you can return.” Feng lei said.

Feng Lei showed Eros a lot more places before coming to a particular garden. In that garden there are lots of flowers like peonies, chrysanthemum, camellia, etc., in that garden is also an execution well. If the guilty one jump, it will kill them, no matter how small that guilt is. If the innocent one jump, it will bring them back to where they belong. No mortal has forced to jump down that well before. 

Feng Lei led Eros to that well, Makkachin has been stopping Eros from getting too close, fear that he will push Eros down that well. Feng Lei get close to the execution well while Eros is standing at least 10 feet away from it because of Makkachin has been pulling on his robe and Eros got the cue.

“This well is call the JunYao. It says that once you jump in it, it will take you back to where you come from.” Only telling half of the truth hoping that Eros will jump into that well once he make Eros think that Viktor doesn’t love him. 

Viktor is standing at the entrance to the garden eyeing on his beloved Eros and Feng Lei who standing not far from Eros. Viktor felt that Eros heard something he shouldn’t have hence that why Eros is not looking happy at the moment. 

Viktor runs up Eros and holds his hand to assured him that he is safe with Viktor near him then glare at Feng Lei. 

“What did you said to Eros? Didn’t I said I will make your life miserable if you give Eros a hard time?” 

“I was showing him around as an apology. I didn’t say anything.”

Eros held on to Viktor’s sleeve with his free hands, “He didn’t say anything to me,” Eros then turns to Feng Lei, smiling, “I hope we can becomes friends.”

Feng Lei nods before exiting the garden. Viktor turns to Eros, putting both of his hand on Eros’ shoulder, looking very worried and anxious.

“Eros. He’s the one who brought you here. You trust him?” 

Eros smiles at the anxious Viktor, “If he haven’t brought me here, would you have come back to me?” 

Viktor kisses Eros forehead then gives him a small rounded mirror.

“This mirror, if you call my name, I’d be able to talk to you no matter where I am.” Viktor said holding the other mirror in his hand. 

Eros held the mirror up and stares at it for a few second before calling Viktor, making both mirrors light up with a yellow light.

Viktor smiles and wave his hands over his mirror and the light disappear. 

At this moment, Yuri pops his head at the entrance, “Viktor, have you found the pig? We gotta go to the Altin’s heaven!” 

“We’re coming!” Viktor yelled back, “I want to take you with me. Eros, come.”


	6. [Chapter 6:  The flower of separation]

The Otabek Altin is the son of the god of hell. He friendship with Yuri of the Nikiforov’s heaven are so close, it makes a lot of mortals think that there are something more than a friendship. Which is true, it is Yuri’s with that they keep their relationship hidden, afraid that if his imperial father found out that he is in a relationship before Viktor, he will endure those 3 lighting strikes. 

Yuri walked ahead of the two love birds who walks slowly, very slow. Probably 50 feet behind Yuri. to get to Otabek manor, they have to pass the bridge of spider lilies. As Eros notice the spider lilies under the bridge, he stopped. Viktor also stop putting his arms around Eros’ neck. Eros puts his hand on the hand that is on his neck and squeeze it a little.

“Viktor.” Eros calls out.

“Mm?”

“Do you know that spider lilies are also call the flower of separation? Because the leaves and the flowers never meet.” He pause for a moment before continuing, “The flowers can only blossom when the leaves are all withered. As they miss one another, in the end, they can only leave their yearning for each other and never unite.” 

“Why did you speak as if you’re going to lose me? I’m not going anywhere.” Viktor said, kissing his forehead, “Let’s go. We are late.”

Otabek and Yuri are already talking about plans while playing the game of Go when Viktor and Eros got to Otabek mansion. With Yuri’s Go skill that is first to none, on the board that is filled with his white stone. 

“That ambush setup is perfect, once I rise the flag,” He place his white stone down, surrounded Otabek’s black stone, “Their army is dead.” 

Otabek smiles, crosses his leg and putting his arms on the table while the other picks up the tea cup for a sip. “I feel like you don’t even have to stand at the front line, Yuri. Just sit back at the camp and drink tea while leading the army.” 

While Yuri and Otabek are talking, Viktor and Eros are taking a look at the soldiers, their living condition and the food they eat. Of course they can’t mistreated the soldier, they have to get in battle soon. Once they are done, they head back to where Yuri and Otabek are. When they arrived, Yuri is already standing up ready to go.  
“We have to join the old man for a hunt today. Not sure if prince Otabek wants to come with.” Yuri asked.

“I still have works to do here. You can go first.” Otabek gives Yuri a kiss before taking off. 

Viktor and Eros standing at door, stunted with eyes open. 

Viktor clear his throat before speaking up, “Is this how you persuade the crown prince of the underworld?” 

“Now that you already married this pig, I don’t need to keep my relationship hidden right?” 

“I need to persuade imperial father still.” 

“Tsk! We’re going to be late for the hunt!” 

_________

At the place where the hunting take place, servants are setting up tents, preparing arrow and sharpening blades while the royalties are off to hunt. Yuri, Viktor and Eros are the last one to arrive as expected. Viktor and Yuri got on their horses with their bow and arrows, while Eros stay behind. With this particular falcon keeps circling around Eros. 

Phitchi sent that falcon to the hunting camp for the emperor’s protection, in case of an accident, it will fly back to Phichit as fast as it can to inform him that someone has been hurt. 

Because that falcon is from the Katsuki’s heaven, it recognized that Eros looks like its master’s brother, Yuuri, therefore, circling above Eros as if it is keeping its eyes on him. 

Feng Lei rode his horse back to the camp to take a break from the hunting, once he saw Eros, he got off the horse to greet him. Feng Lei ask Eros if he wants to take a walk with him. Feng Lei lead Eros out of the camping site. 

Feng Lei suddenly stop then turn to Eros, “Viktor and I grew up together, therefore him and I have mutual feelings for each other,” he said letting out a chuckle. “The emperor is issuing a decare marriage between me and Viktor. Why don’t you jump down JunYao well?”

Eros’ eyes are wide open, shaking his head as he start panicking, “Viktor already promise me. We made an oath to be each other’s husband. He won’t betray me like this. I won’t betray him even if I die.” 

“Oh? When why don’t you die?” Feng Lei throw one of his light blade at Eros. Eros is a mortal, even a small light blade would kill him. When it hit Eros’ chest, it bounces off him and into Feng Lei’s eyes causing him to fall to the ground and go blind.

Everything happens in a very bad timing. When the blade bounces off Eros’ chest at the exact same time when the the emperor and the other rode their horse to the place where Feng Lei took Eros. 

Viktor got off his horse then runs to Feng Lei, helping up. Because of everyone at site, he doesn’t dare to take Eros’ side, fear for Eros’ life. 

“Viktor…I didn’t do it. I didn’t do it.” Eros said shaking his head repeatedly.” 

Viktor stares at Eros, disappointed that Eros hang around with Feng Lei. Eros didn’t think that. With Feng Lei’s words carved in his brain, he thought that Viktor also thought that he didn’t do it on accident. 

The emperor slowly walks over to the three of them with his hands behind his back. “Explain what happen here.”

“Don’t blame Eros. He didn’t do it on purpose.” Feng Lei said as he is feeling around for Viktor’s face. Viktor didn’t let that happen, so he hold Feng Lei’s hand from wandering around.

“Yuri. Take Eros home.” Viktor said without looking at Eros.

Yuri wanted to protest but Viktor sounds serious so he doesn’t dare to. With a “Tsk” from irritation, he swings his cape around and walk away with Eros following him. This is your problem, why do I have to get caught up in it too? He thought to himself. 

“Imperial father, whatever punishment you want to put on Eros, I will take his place.” 

“Since you care so much about that mortal, I will grant your wish. But he still have to pay for his sin,” He said, putting his hands behind his back. “He have to pay for what he own ah-Lei. And as if for you, endure those lighting strikes. Since you are my son, you can take 3.” 

Viktor clenches his hands thinking that he have to digs out Eros’ eyes himself but Viktor couldn’t protest or else his imperial father will put on a worst punishment. “Thank imperial father for agreeing.” 

“Take them home.” The emperor ordered. 1 guard carrying Feng Lei back to the Lei’s manor with several other accompany them until Phichit comes while Viktor goes back to his manor. 

Eros was sitting at the table by the bed in Viktor’s manor. He stands up, walks to Viktor hold Viktor’s arm once he arrived. 

“Viktor. I didn’t do it. You have to believe me. You came here… Because you believe me right?” Eros cried. 

“I believe you. But I don’t have the power to avoid the legal system. The only way for you to avoid death,” He said shedding a tear. “Is to give your eyes to him.” 

Eros drop his hand and back away from Viktor until he falls on to the bed, tears flowing non stop. “Viktor, Why? Viktor, don’t do this to me. Don’t we swore to the moon? To never betray one another?” 

Viktor walk toward Eros and hold his hands tightly, “Eros, love, forgive me,” he said then putting his hand over Eros’ eyes. “I don’t have the power to protect you.” 

All of the sudden, Eros pass out. 

Viktor took Eros’ eyes to the Lei’s manor and give it to Phitchi’s student who is already instead of Phichit. He explained to the emperor that Phichit has a more important business to attend to, therefore, couldn’t make it. 

When Viktor gives him a small box that contains two eyeballs, Phichit’s caught on to his scent and confused as if to why Viktor has the scent of a Plum blossom on him. Only the Katsuki has it. But he brush it off thinking that Viktor had probably visited the Katsuki’s plum blossom field.


	7. [Chapter 7:  Yuuri, where have you been?]

Eros woke up 4 hours later and his world is dark. “It’s painful.” He said, touching his eyes with a long cloth wrap around his head. The pain isn’t from his eyes but the heart. No one took his side, even Viktor didn’t. Hurt that Viktor betrayed him even though he swore that he would never. 

Eros sits up, feels around then get up to walk out of this manor. Once he is outside, Feng Lei makes his way to see Eros. Feng Lei walk to the door where Eros is standing and smiles mockingly. 

“Eros, are you okay?” Feng Lei ask Eros who has no intention of responding. “Your eyes, I’m putting a good use to them.” 

“You’re using… my eyes?” Eros asked. 

“That’s right. Viktor was by my side all through out my recovery. He never left my side” He lied. “Soon, Viktor will marry me soon. That marriage of yours with Viktor, It doesn’t count.” He said then turns around to leave.

Speaking like that to Eros is like adding fuel to his already burning heart. Eros walk away to the exit slowly as he feel around not to bump into anything. Makkachin follows quietly Eros as he is walking down the hall. Makkachin noticed that Eros is walking toward the direction of the execution well, he turns to runs the other direction to find Viktor. 

Viktor is at the courtroom with Chris, Yuri, and Otabek discussing which about weapons to use in the courtroom. When Makkachin is barking non stop outside. Since the meeting is about to end anyways Viktor excuse himself to go and check on why Makkachin is barking. 

Once Viktor walk out that door, Makkachin tug on to his robe, pulling him, trying to tell him something but Viktor can’t seem to get the message through. Suddenly the mirror that he keep on him at all time suddenly lights up. He took it out and held it in front of him. 

“Eros. Are you awake?” Viktor asked, heading to his manor to find Eros.

“Viktor.” He called, pausing for a sec before continuing. “I have to go…” 

Viktor is at the entrance of his manor when Eros said that. He bolts into Eros’ room just to not find any trace of him. “Eros, where are you? I’ll come find you.”

“I’m at the JunYao well. Feng Lei said it will take me back to where I came from.”

Viktor sprint to where the JunYao well is located. 

Eros drop the mirror and walk toward the well and stop right before it, sensing that Viktor is at the entrance. 

 

“See you in the mortal, Viktor.” With that as his final word, he jumps into the well. 

Viktor runs toward the well, wanting to pull Eros back into to him. Viktor manage to catch Eros’ eye band but it unfortunately, he wasn’t able to pull Eros up. They moment he couldn’t pull Eros up, he jump down the well also. Luckily, Chris followed him in secret and when Viktor was about to jump, he pull Viktor back. 

“You already endure those lighting strikes! Are you wishing for death?!”

Viktor spat out blood, “Without Eros. Do you think I want to live?” Viktor struggle out of Chri’s arms. “Let me go! I want to find Eros!” 

“Viktor! Do you really think Eros is guilty of taking Feng Lei’s eyes out?” 

“Of course he isn’t!”

“Then you need to take care of your health. When the time comes, you can go find him!”

____________

Phichit is walking up the stairs to his study when he suddenly felt an intruder in his plum blossom. When he went to see who it is, to his surprise, it’s his lost brother, Yuuri. 

Phichit help sit Yuuri up and put his hand on the back of Yuuri’s neck to erasing the plum blossom tattoo that used to seal his memories and power. Yuuri opens his eyes and look around, expressionless, “Is there alcohol?” he asked.

Phichit let Yuuri go, “Alcohol never runs out in the Katsuki. But you have to tell me first. Imperial mother and father have been searching for you like madmen. Even I haven’t had a good night sleep. Where have you been? Your injuries all over your body, your eyes. What happened to them?” 

Eros stands up and slowly, very slowly taking walking away. After 5 steps, he couldn’t do it anymore. His feet hurts and he is tired and hurt. “You already know why I got sent to the mortal world. But they sealed my memories, my power then went under a heavenly trail.” Yuuri turn his head to Phichit’s direction. “Phichit… I heard you have a medicine. When taken, one can forget what want doesn’t want to remember.” 

Phichit sigh before answering, “Since you want the medicine so bad, I can’t give it to you. But you must know. There is no way to undo the effects.” 

“There are some things that are needed not to remember.”

Phichit take Yuuri to his room to rest and give him the medicine. The medicine isn’t the medicine that Yuuri asked for. It still erase the thing one doesn’t want to remember but another may keep that memories safe until you open it. 

Phichit also treated Yuuri’s eyes, temporarily. He give Yuuri a piece of sky blue eye band, Eros favorite color. Once he put on that eye band, Yuuri wave his hand over his eyes to make the band disappear into his eyes. Yuuri opens his eyes and his vision, return back to him. Thought it isn’t as clear as before. 

He then take the medicine that Phichit gave him. The medicine quickly knock him out with clouds of memories coming out of his head. Phichit capture them all and put it in a box away from Yuuri’s sight.


End file.
